The present invention relates to a method of supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine, such as a two-cycle engine or a four-cycle engine, as well as to a control apparatus for supplying the fuel.
In an internal combustion engine of the mentioned type, there is a demand for decreasing the rate of fuel consumption with minimal reduction of power and to prolong the life of the engine by diminishing the thermal load.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a novel method of, and apparatus for, supplying fuel to internal combustion engine wherein the fuel supply to the engine is stopped intermittently to supply only fresh air to the engine to completely scavenge the combustion gas residing in the combustion chamber. This remarkably improves the scavenging efficiency and intake efficiency of the engine, while providing an efficient cooling of the engine by the fresh air, thereby to meet the above-stated demand.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel method of, and apparatus for, supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine wherein, in the heavy load operating range of the engine, fuel is supplied to the engine in each suction stroke as in the case of ordinary engines while, in the light and medium operating range of the engine, the fuel supply to the engine is suspended periodically to satisfy the above-mentioned demand.